1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to payment systems and, more particularly, to a unified payment vehicle capable of automatically allocating a payment among a collection of accounts according to rules configured by the user.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, consumers carry multiple means of payment, including credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, and checks, for a variety of reasons. For example, one payment vehicle may offer higher rewards than another or may have a higher credit limit. Furthermore, certain merchants may only accept certain types of card or offer a discount for using those types. However, carrying multiple payment vehicles and remembering which to use in which circumstances is inconvenient and burdensome for the user. Accordingly, there is a need for a unified payment vehicle that can automatically present the most appropriate mode of payment for the current transaction.